escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Estado de miedo
Estado de miedo (State of Fear en inglés) es una novela escrita por Michael Crichton en el año 2004 y publicada por HarperCollins el 7 de diciembre del 2004. Como la mayoría de sus novelas, es un techno-thriller. Trata de eco-terroristas que amenazan la Tierra. Inusual tema para una novela pero habitual en los trabajos de Crichton, el libro contiene muchos gráficos y notas, así como dos páginas de apéndices y veinte páginas de bibliografía. Crichton también incluye un texto donde da su punto de vista sobre el calentamiento global al final del libro, escribiendo que el mundo se está calentando, pero las causas, consecuencias, beneficios o daños son desconocidos. También critica ferozmente la politización de la ciencia, defiende la conservación de la naturaleza y la continuación de investigaciones ambientales en todas las disciplinas sobre la Tierra. Historia El protagonista es un abogado ambientalista, Peter Evans. A través de la novela, las opiniones del ecologista Evans son desafiadas con frecuencia por otros personajes. Ubicaciones Muchos de los lugares de las primeras obras de Crichton estaban parcialmente definidas. Estas ubicaciones han cambiado bastante: un habitat en el fondo del océano Pacífico, una remota isla cerca de Costa Rica, un complejo industrial en el desierto de Nevada, o la Francia del siglo XIV por ejemplo. En Estado de Miedo la acción se produce por variadas partes del mundo. Crítica Debido a que la obra cuestiona el consenso mediático-científico existenteBeyond the Ivory Tower. The Scientific Consensus on Climate Change, artículo de Naomi Oreskes publicado en Science el 3 de diciembre de 2004. en torno al calentamiento global, desató una gran polémica y fue recibido ferozmente por los sectores ecologistas,Un best seller al servicio del petróleo, Nota de Greenpeace en la presentación del libro en España. científicos que trabajan en investigación climáticaA novel view of global warming. Artículo en la revista Nature (en inglés). y, en general, por los defensores del calentamiento global de origen antropogénico. Otros, en cambio, lo valoraron positivamente,Truth? Fiction? Journalism? Award Goes to . . . Artículo de Cornelia Dean en The New York Times sobre la concesión de un premio a Crichton por "Estado de Miedo" por parte de la Asociación Americana de Geólogos del Petróleo como denuncia de lo que denominan la «tiranía ecologista»La tiranía ecologista, Gorka Echevarría, Libertad Digital A pesar de tratarse de un libro de ficción, el aparato bibliográfico que acompañaba a sus tesis, así como el epílogo sobre los peligros de la politización de la ciencia, hizo que las afirmaciones de los personajes se discutiesen en ocasiones como si se tratase de un ensayo. En general, la obra adopta los presupuestos y se sitúa en la misma corriente escéptica de otros autores como Bjorn Lomborg, que consideran insuficientemente acreditado el calentamiento global provocado la actividad humana y creen que, detrás del alarmismo, hay una agenda política de grupos políticos y económicos.Bjorn Lomborg, El ecologista escéptico, Madrid, Espasa Calpe, 2005. Crítica y la intención del autor Crichton (como autor) nunca ha desmentido el cambio climático de origen antropogénico y es muy necesario saber distinguir en la novela la realidad de la ficción, algo que ha sabido mezclar con maestría y coherencia como en la mayoría de sus novelas y por consiguiente ganarse la crítica de propios y extraños. En este sentido, Crichton, como autor, ha criticado lo que según él es la vehemencia de la defensa de ambas posturas (sobre todo del nuevo ecologismo al que llama nueva religión) y el peligro de la politización y desinformación generada por determinados intereses hacía una postura u otra. Reivindica el derecho de la sociedad a conocer todos los detalles del Cambio Climático y los anima a no dejarse llevar por cualquier información publicada, en especial por los medios sensacionalistas, dada la nueva autoridad que, en su opinión,Crichton habla del nuevo ecologismo Web personal con referencias se le ha otorgado a este tipo de opinión, también según él desinformada. En opinión de Crichton los estudios actuales (llevados a cabo por científicos o grupos de prestigio como el IPCC) sobre el Calentamiento Global son en muy alto grado conjeturas y predicciones basadas en modelos informáticos que pueden fallar y con una base de registros más bien escasa en el tiempo. Por eso pide, sobre todo, no caer en un "estado de miedo" irracional, algo bastante alejado de la pretensión que le asignaron de desmentir a organismos como el IPCC. Por otro lado, también se le tacha de un escritor vendido a intereses, por ejemplo petroleros, como lo pueden estar según él, dentro de lo que es la trama de la novela, algunos grupos ecologistas a intereses políticos. Una vez más, según la opinión de Crichton la controversia en un asunto como el Cambio Climático está servida; los datos existen y cada cual puede formase una determinada opinión. En este sentido, la opinión de Crichton en referencia al nuevo ecologismo y tema central de la novela se puede leer en uno de sus escritos para el Commonwealth Club en San Francisco, el 15 de septiembre de 2005: Versión traducida desde Liberalismo.org de la que podemos extraer en su primer párrafo las dos ideas base de muchas de sus novelas: Hechos La novela tuvo una tirada inicial de 1,5 millones de ejemplares y estuvo en el nº 1 de los superventas en Amazon.com. Vanutu Vanutu es una isla ficticia en la novela. El nombre puede representar a Vanuatu. Aún así, es posible que en ediciones posteriores Crichton decidiera usar el nombre real de Vanuatu ya que algunas de ellas no existe tal isla Vanutu y sí Vanuatu. También es posible que algunas traducciones a otros idiomas interpretaran "Vanutu" como la real "Vanuatu". En el libro de "Plaza y Janés" con ISBN 84-01-33564-7, Depósito Legal: B. 34.332-2005 y traducción de Carlos Milla Soler, por ejemplo, siempre se usa el nombre real de "Vanuatu". A parte de esto, hay ciertos comentarios que indican que la República de Vanuatu es bastante distinta de la descrita por Crichton en el libro, en descargo del autor podemos decir que, como casi en todas sus obras, advierte que los lugares que se citan son ficticios o de lo contrario se usan de forma ficticia. Referencias Enlaces externos * El País, Crichton dice que el clima no se regula como el aire acondicionado (elpais.es) * Artículos y conferencias de Crichton en diversos medios y lugares traducidos por liberalismo.org Enlaces externos (en inglés) * Slate review of book * Official site from Michael Crichton * Official site from HarperCollins * ISBN 0-06-621413-0 * Talk of the Town in the New Yorker * NRDC discussion of the book * RealClimate discussion of the book * Tech Central Station review * [http://www.csicop.org/doubtandabout/crichton/ Bad Science, Bad Fiction (Doubt and About) Skeptical Inquirer review] * Criticism from former newspaper editor Howard Evans Categoría:Novelas de Michael Crichton cs:Říše strachu de:Welt in Angst en:State of Fear fr:État d'urgence (roman) it:Stato di paura nl:State of Fear pl:Państwo Strachu zh:恐惧状态